


a little bit of love (never hurt nobody)

by bakedgarnet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, jealous amethyst, yeah they fight but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: tumblr prompt: "polygems and movie nights?"In which Amethyst gets jealous about Pearl's past fling and Garnet just wants to watch the damn movie with her girlfriends in peace. Oneshot.





	a little bit of love (never hurt nobody)

Garnet lives for these nights.

 

Amethyst is a whirlwind of profanity and curly hair as she tramples through the front door, one shoe already kicked across the room and popped gum snapping between her teeth. A rush of chilled winter air breezes in behind her, flinging strands of her unruly curls around her face and shoulders like they are alive and exuberant. She tracks snow in as she makes her grand entrance, leaving damp spots in the carpet that turn it from a light beige to a warm brown. 

 

Garnet makes a mental note to get a mat down in front of the door before they have to hire a carpet cleaning company. She can’t afford one even if she wanted it.

 

Pearl struts in behind her, hands a twirling dance about her body as she fusses over the snow in her hair and on her scarf. She turns around to gently shut the door behind them both, scolding Amethyst for leaving snow everywhere she goes. Her cheeks and nose are a bright red from the cold, and she pulls the baby blue scarf from around her lower face and neck to fold neatly into a roll before placing it in the sleeve of her white coat and hanging it on the rack by the front door. A shiver rushes through her frame, shaking her thin arms and legs, before she steps more fully into the house and primly removes her shoes to set them beside the door. 

 

Amethyst is devoid of her outside clothes, specifically her coat and gloves, in moments. Various articles are strewn about the living room haphazardly in the quickest act of destruction Garnet has witnessed from her in quite some time. Amethyst is riled up about something, Garnet can tell, and if her quickly flowing words and grand hand gestures are any indication, she is not calming down any time soon.

 

“ _ Amethyst _ ,” Pearl huffs, turning around from her shoes to look the shorter woman in the eye, “it was  _ one _ time! You’re taking this all too personally.” Pearl waves off Amethyst’s complaints with one fluttering hand, fingers dancing through the air as a feather would. She steps even further into the house and casually drops down into Garnet’s side, pressing her still shivering body into the warmth of her girlfriend. 

 

Garnet tenses at her cold hands beneath the hem of her sweatshirt, but otherwise folds her arms around Pearl’s body and waits for the inevitable argument between the two newcomers to reach its climax and then subside.

 

“Yeah, one time with  _ Sheena Ryan _ !” The way that Amethyst says her name throws dirt through every syllable, her lips curled into a sneer as if even the letters themselves offend her. “Garnet, did you know Pearl hooked up with Sheena our junior year?”

 

Garnet feels the corner of her lips quirk upward in a small smile, because she, in fact,  _ does _ know about Pearl and Sheena’s quick fling before they all started dating. All she says, though, is:

 

“Pearl wasn’t our girlfriend at the time, Amethyst.” The unspoken  _ let it go _ hangs in the air like a silent fog as Amethyst’s jaw drops in disbelief.

 

“How am I just now hearing about this?” Amethyst says, the gum that was perpetually bouncing between her tongue and teeth going still.

 

“You never asked! I have no obligation to tell you every person I have ever ‘hooked up’ with before we started dating,” Pearl folds her arms across her flat chest with a haughty arch to her neck that sends her chin jutting forward in defiance.

 

“Uh, you do when it’s  _ Sheena Ryan _ !”

 

“What is your problem with Sheena?” Garnet asks, curiosity bleeding into her tone. She feels her eyebrows scrunch together as she appraises the clear jealousy marked on Amethyst’s face.

 

Amethyst rushes the couch, hands firmly slapping down into the arm rest opposite of where Garnet and Pearl are sitting, and says, “She’s the worst! She’s literally such a bitch; I can’t believe you would just— and that ‘I’m so much more in tune with the universe’ bullshit? And she thinks she’s all high and mighty ‘cause she only listens to underground rock bands. So  _ what _ ? She totally laughed in my face for liking Greg’s new album after it blew up because she apparently got into it before everyone else!  _ Ugh _ !”

 

Amethyst’s voice pitches up as she speaks, and her last grunt of disgust elicits a visceral reaction, her entire body locking while her face curls with anger. Garnet’s eyebrows raise in disbelief at the tantrum she is witnessing before her eyes, and can practically feel Pearl rolling her eyes from beside her. 

 

“Good thing I’m not dating  _ her _ , then, isn’t it?” Pearl shoots back, head cocking challengingly.

 

“ _ Alright _ ,” Garnet says, intervening.

 

“It is  _ our _ movie night. I am not going to sit here and listen to the two of you argue like children. Now Amethyst, get over here and cuddle with me and Pearl. Pearl, stop entertaining Amethyst’s jealousy. Are we clear?”

 

Garnet looks between the two of them, seeing guilt spread across their faces slowly but surely. With a final grumble, Amethyst trudges over to the couch and grabs Pearl’s arm, shoving herself beneath it so that she can cuddle into her embrace. 

 

Pearl, at Garnet’s warning glare, places a kiss atop Amethyst’s head of curls and tightens her arm around the shorter woman. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Garnet mutters.

 

Amethyst says something under her breath as well, and Pearl narrows pale blue eyes down at her immediately.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me!”

 

_ “Stop! _ ” Garnet’s command rings out sharply, disarming them both of whatever barbs were on the tips of their tongues next.

 

“I’ve waited all day for this, for you both to come here so we can all finally spend time together and catch up because of our schedules being so conflicting. We’ve  _ one _ day to all see each other at once out of the entire week—“ Garnet pauses, letting that fact hang heavily in the air around them. It suddenly feels harder to breathe. “Can you  _ please _ … just stop bickering. For me, if not each other.”

 

Amethyst is the first to look at her, wide brown eyes somehow made even larger with guilt. Her full lips are pursed and turned downward in her shame, and she reaches across Pearl’s lap to lay her hand comfortingly on Garnet’s thigh. The firm squeeze she places there is a loud and clear apology.

 

Pearl takes a second longer, but when those blue eyes meet her own, Garnet is assaulted by the cowering look of a puppy scorned. She can taste Pearl’s regret in her mouth, and her tongue is bitter with it.

 

She hates when they argue, but she hates yelling at them more.

 

She has to stop herself from apologizing.

 

“Sorry, Garnet,” Pearl says, voice soft and quiet against the curve of Garnet’s neck. She nuzzles her nose into the warmth there and the cold from it is familiar.

 

“Yeah. Me too,” Amethyst says.

 

“‘S okay,” Garnet says, and she scoops the remote control up from the coffee table in front of her to scroll through their Netflix options. She settles on something light, a new comedy show from one of their favorite comedians. Her girlfriends let her pick without argument, Pearl maneuvering herself from between the two of them to go get a bowl of popcorn started. 

 

It is just Amethyst and Garnet left on the couch when the shorter woman leans over and places a lingering, slightly damp kiss on her cheek. Garnet feels her face heat up, and a smile tugs at her lips instantaneously. She catches Amethyst’s chin as she’s pulling away and draws her into a firm kiss on the lips, pressing wandering fingers into the soft curls at the nape of her neck. The mint on Amethyst’s tongue huffs cool air between Garnet’s lips.

 

She is unsure of how long they kiss, but suddenly the smell of popcorn permeates the air and Pearl has returned to set it on the table. She forces herself down between the both of them, a playful air about her that has finally returned since her and Amethyst’s argument, and she is attacked on both sides by tickling hands and peppered kisses.

 

Her laughs are ceiling pitched and ring out through the living room, childlike in their innocence. At some point, Amethyst is hogging the bowl of popcorn and Garnet is pressing play, and Pearl is cuddled between her two girlfriends with a chest still heaving from laughter and flushed cheeks.

 

Garnet loves these nights. She always will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to "samthane" on tumblr for the prompt! I really did miss writing for these three. To all of you reading, feel free to send me your own prompt for any combination of this group at bakedgarnet on tumblr! I'm trying to get back into my writing groove, so help me out with some inspiration if you can.
> 
> Much love!


End file.
